The Legacy
by blaster156
Summary: This is a fan fiction that continues the story of the Odyssey from where the book last left off. This is my first story that I've really enjoyed writing, but I urge you to leave criticism on anything that you think should be changed or added. Quick note, Minerva Athena, Ulysses Odysseus.


_The legacy_

Ulysses returned to his abode, when he entered, he turned around deeply staring at his estate. He smiled, soon to be followed by a sigh. Once he had entered his bedchamber, he fell onto the cot as if it were the leaves that he had fallen on to rest so long ago. As the sounds grew softer, and the room fell darker, Ulysses drifted into a deep slumber.

Telemachus had spent the evening with his mother Penelope to tend the field behind their residence. They had walked to the end and stood still at the view of the estate. Penelope spoke in a worryful tone "It cannot be over.", Telemachus turned head, "What do you mean mother?" he said puzzled. "For many years Ulysses has been kept from home, suddenly he returns and manages to remove all the suitors from the living world in a single stroke. It seems that the gods may have had disagreements on what to do with our dear Ulysses." This struck Telemachus, as he had it pushed in his mind that the end to their adventure was here. They stepped past the fields and into their household, Telemachus went to the center room and sat silently thinking to himself, '_Our troubles may yet not be over.'_

Minerva who had been observing Telemachus tapped through the air as if it were laid on a solid surface from the windowsill next to him, transforming back to a more human form in a spectacle that Telemachus simply shrugged over. Minerva stared down at Telemachus who had an awaiting look, thus she spoke in a clear and melodic tone. "Telemachus, you, your mother and Ulysses will never have peace." Telemachus stood up with a disbelieving face, he responded as he saw fit. "We are far away from any troubles Ulysses may have faced during his travels, and we have purged these lands of the wicked." Minerva looked at Telemachus in a comforting tone "But it is not any mortal enemy he has faced that shall trouble you." Telemachus thought for a moment, "Who is it that troubles my father?" Minerva replied with a face of regret "it is the ruler of the waters, Poseidon.". Telemachus looked surprised at such an idea, "What has my father done to anger the god of the sea?", Minerva looked at him for a moment and then replied: "He has blinded his son in a battle to save his life from that terrible beast."

Telemachus sat back down and fell into the daybed. "Telemachus I feel your sorrow, but you must remain steadfast." Minerva knew of his despair "If he has angered the god of the sea, Poseidon, then we have no power." Minerva sat next to him and comforted him, "you must be willing to do the impossible to save your father from the wrath of Poseidon." Telemachus stood back up, "is it true what you said? Ulysses only attacked this beast to save his life?" Minerva replied, "And those of his crew as well." Telemachus looked Minerva in the eye "Then tell me, what must I do?"

When the child of the morning, rosy-fingered Dawn appeared, Ulysses awoke and called to his wife and son. After a few moments of silence, Penelope responded saying "Telemachus has gone out to take care of some affairs." Ulysses walked to his wife a few chambers away, he asked: "Where has he gone to?" Penelope stood still for a moment in thought and replied, "He did not say." Ulysses thought nothing of it. He walked to the door and sat in front of the building with his wife holding her with his arm, looking over their lands.

Through the roaring sun, Telemachus was running forth on a mare following Minerva who was in the form of a bird. The sun-blasted on his skin and his perspiration was running down his frame. On the horizon, he saw a village like the one he resided in.

Once the structures grew closer, a small crowd appeared and viewed at him. He dashed forth and halted the mare, jumping off its side, the bird then landing on the mare's saddle. Townsmen were quick to ask questions to this stranger, but Telemachus bore through their words in a loud and clear voice that hollowed the air. "I have come bearing a request, I require your best men and your finest weapons who are willing to follow me." then did the townspeople move around and look at one another, "And who are you if we may ask?" said one of the townsmen in the back. Telemachus looked each of them in the eye before uttering the words "I am Telemachus, son of Ulysses." At that moment, Minerva turned back into a more human form, the townsfolk were amazed at this spectacle. No more interjections were held as the townsfolk knew that the gods held him in favor. And quickly went around gathering their best men and weapons, soon Telemachus called the men together and spoke, "I will be back tomorrow to collect all of the men coming with me, your ships should be set along the shore. But remember my words carefully, no vessel that we may travel on is to make contact with the ocean, it shall remain far from the shore so that the hands of the sea may not move close enough to feel our ships." Once he had said this, he jumped on his horse, and Minerva started flying onwards, they dashed to their next task.

Soon the sun was above them, and falling fast. Telemachus looked on awaitingly, but nothing except a mountain was onwards. Soon this bundle of rocks looked over them and Minerva stopped, ahead was a creeping tunnel where the darkness absorbs the light and the end or even a foot inside is not visible. Telemachus stepped of his mare and grasped a small stone, he tossed it in the void ahead, at once it seemed as if the stone was absorbed by the breaching darkness. Minerva turned back into a more human form, and spoke to Telemachus "you must enter, but remember that if you cannot see anything, do not walk the path that you want to follow, but follow the one you fear." with these words, Telemachus slowly crept into the darkness and stepped only a few marches forward, he looked back only to see that the light that was shining on him was now replaced by a dark black which had encompassed him. After a while, he saw light once more, and a seperate way crept further down. He started towards the light but soon stopped, he thought for a moment and jumped the other way. As he walked down, he looked forward and saw a human figure, it looked female and very familiar. Once he had gotten forward he saw it was the ghost of his mother Penelope, had she died? At that moment he was struck with distraught and pain, he tried to grab her hand but she ran back to where the light was, not uttering a single breath. He started after her, she called his name and vice-versa, but he slowed to a halt. Instead closing his eyes, and taking a deep and long breath. Then he faced his body to the darkness and moved forward. The calls of his name faded in the light that fell distant. Soon he came across a room with a stone in it, and with no other way to go, he entered it. The room was lined with gold and one pedestal in the middle with a rock that shone like a gemstone. He picked the stone up with surprising ease, it weighed no more than a cup of water while being the size of a head. He started running back the way he came to soon be thrown out by a force stronger than the harshest winds. He opened his eyes and was back outside with the stone, Minerva smiled on him and he got back onto his horse to head home.

Ulysses sat waiting at the front of his abode and stood up at the sight of Telemachus. Once he had gotten off his horse, Ulysses began his questioning. "You look exhausted and beaten up, where have you gone that would be so far to run these errands of yours?." Telemachus replied with speed, "I have gone to one of the towns under your rule to inform them of your return and to assure their loyalty, on my way back I had slipped off my mare and fell onto the soil." Ulysses looked and him with thoughts running in his head, but he had let Telemachus in to regain his energy and feast with him and Penelope. laid out on the dining table was a fine arrangement of foodstuffs with a scent that swept through the estate. They had sat down and feasted through the sunset, waves of servants refilled their cups with wine and replaced every dish eaten. Finally when darkness had set, and the only light came from the tapers laid throughout the quarters. They had gone up to rest, Ulysses laid on his cot and looked forth, thinking of Telemachus' words. Then he shut his sight, and rested through the night.

_Ulysses, Noble son of Laertes_ Whispered a voice through the winds,

_You must gather, for a time of glory arises once again_

_A battle to save your lands and family from the wrath of Poseidon, so gather 7 men_

_Run through the winds and by the shore, and follow Telemachus to a village past_

_But stay hidden, and once a mast has been drawn hold back men of 8 and take their place_

_Follow them and act as one, when you reach the coast, encounter Telemachus_

_Then it's time to plan_

With that the night went on, and soon the child of the morning, rosy fingered Dawn appeared. Telemachus had gone down to Penelope and told her of his false intentions, he had walked out and jumped on his mare. Soon Minerva had appeared by side and spoke to him of his actions that he must carry out. Once silence filled the air, Telemachus dashed forward to the horizon with determination in his heart.

Ulysses looked at his noble companions of ten, some were waiting expectantly, others were worried of what might come. And then spoke Ulysses, "My son Telemachus has shown his bravery in battle and has remained in hope for many years. Yet now that I have returned, he runs off with hidden meaning. I have gathered you here today to help me with my case, many of you I have fought with." one of the men interjects, "And what troubles you so? You have called us here on the saying of utmost importance, yet you stand here speaking of troubles within the family." Ulysses looked upon the man who had let his words whisper in the wind, "I have received a message from what I can only behold as an immortal, I require seven men of high caliber that will face whatever may come." These men looked at one another, then at Ulysses, they held their heads high, and all but two stepped forth. "We feel no need to move onward with the risk of life on the promise of nothing." they jumped on their horses and rode off. Ulysses did not reply, instead inspecting the men who had stepped forward. He grabbed one man and held him down, then he grabbed his sword and swung his blade to the back of his neck. The man reacted with intense speed and strength, he moved his arm to his back and pulled forth his blade. This left the sword of Ulysses clang and bounce away. With this action one man who seemed worryful jumped on his horse and sped off without a word. Ulysses smiled and grabbed his comrades, "Grab your weapons immediately, and prepare yourselves at my estate." With that they jumped on horseback flew through the wind, like lighting that shocks forward to its destination, and then twists back the way it came to the clouds.

Telemachus viewed the settlement by the horizon again, and men scrambled to crowd around his presence. Then Telemachus stood but a few steps away and he spoke, "Is everything Prepared?", the top sailors stood forth and spoke "The ships, supplies and weaponry are ready", Telemachus looked with a lightened mood and spoke back, "Good, bring the stone I have left here". Just as he had finished speaking, 2 townspeople held it in front of him. "This stone will hide ourselves from the view of all the gods." Telemachus lifted it up, and the Townsfolk awed at its beauty, then Telemachus threw it to the earth and the shining of light flew across the crash site. "But we only need to hide from one."

Telemachus had ordered the soldiers all the soldiers to take one piece, and to keep it in any pouch and pocket on their wear. Then as the men prepared for the sea, Ulysses and his men left the dust behind them as held in front of one of the ships.

"who are you and what do you bring?" asked the group of 18 men preparing for leave. "I am Ulysses, and I have come to command this ship and it's crew. They viewed him, and saw minor resemblance to his former self. The 18 men turned and one man said "You display no similars to Ulysses, your hair is overgrown, your stance taller and your voice deeper. Your body may be as rigorous as Ulysses, but otherwise you are an outsider to these regions." Ulysses thought as the 18 men had pushed the ship nearer to water, "You there, who remarked on my appearance. What is your family's name?" The man looked back to him, and said "It is Acius." Ulysses smiled "The name sounds of familiarity to me. I know your father, he had travelled to our household say some 10 years ago about clan backing, since a relative had passed on." The man looked at him once more, and viewed him from all angles. "This is Ulysses, hand him the ship and some of our men to guide him through these waters. And to you Ulysses, persist with vigilance and remain adept."

Then did they travel roundwards the shoreline, heading north through the roaring waves. The men pushed through storm and sun, until the fleet of Telemachus stopped ashore, he was greeted by men wielding weapons. Telemachus sent an envoy including himself, a seaman, and a soldier.

Telemachus, stepped off his ship and walked forward to greet the men with swords. "Greetings, me and my men are on a journey to seek closure from harm, we have no intention to bring distraught to you or your people." one of the leaders who looked weary walked forward and spoke to him. "I am the king of these lands. your men, and your army makes me weary. If you wish them to step foot on these lands, you must tell me what you wish to do, and swear no harm to any of my people." The envoy was then led to the center city of the island, on their way there Telemachus asked one of the soldiers escorting them "What is the name of the acreage on which we stand?" the soldier replied, "You are on the country and city of the Phaecians, the island of Scheria." then did Telemachus understand. This is the place where his father travelled before heading to Ithaka. They travelled past walls the size of a cyclops, towering above them, as if ready to fall and strike.

Then did they reach the palace, with walls and floors shining with bronze, and pillars holding up the structure on its back. The men stared in awe and looked up and down across the huge complex. Then were they lead to a room, with a cloth laid out so finely on the floor, and decorated with red and gold arrangements.

Then did they see a man in fine wear and sitting at the head of a throne. The envoy was laid out in a row of three. and once complete stillness had encompassed the room, did the king of the Phaecians look upon them and speak, "A mistfull morning it has been, when light overcomes the shadows in full. Only when a Dawn brings such an alluring day, is it warned of a darkness to come. You have brought a fleet to my docks, and have taken and army along. I cannot sit in silence and enjoy such a morning, when you have chosen to land. So I must ask you, do you wish a battle to rattle the earth and seas, do you perhaps seek a glory in battle, or do you stand here prepared to bring terms of surrender while your men overshadow my lands. I cannot sit and wait for defeat, so say what you must."

Telemachus stepped forward and cleared his throat, "while your words hold some wisdom, it cannot be overseen the extensions of which you spoke. Me and my men wish no harm to you or your peoples, we have been sent by one of the great immortals to prepare for such a war which holds to rattle the earth and seas. But my men have been sent for a battle far greater than just this day, and just this life. We shall not bring a cover to mornings to destroy all, instead we bring a day in which we cannot and shall not live in fear, we will overcome our troubles and remain victorious over the one who we wish to seek closure from."

King Alcinous starred with surprise but soon was brought back to pose. "If you speak of truth, then how may I know to believe these words. I call you to leave these lands as fast as you may step, and my army shall make sure of it." the king waved his hands, then did two guards step forward and hold their weapons ahead. The envoy was defenseless and Telemachus crept back, "Mighty king, you are making a grave mistake harming these men and myself. I plead you to have it in your mind to think over these actions."

Then did a man enter the palace quarters. He stood with seven men at his back, all plentifully bestrewn with weapons and plated wear to shield their bodies. The guards froze and turned to these men preparing for a final move, then did one of the men in armor step forward. King Alicinous, I plead that you rethink your actions. Then did he remove the mask, Telemachus was the first to be stunned at what he saw, then Alcinous followed. He stood up and stepped down the steps, he ordered his men to halt and then stood in front of the man. "My apologies, if I had known that you were at command of these men, I would have welcomed you in."

End of current draft.


End file.
